Hungry
by The-dead-make-no-sound
Summary: Pennywise x reader one shot (NSFW) Pennywise seeing you in the car hanging with your ex to try and make up and getting jealous. So after he leaves he fucks you to show you "how well you could really be treated"


Pennywise could hear how their conversation escalated. At first, they just sat on the hood of the car talking, laughing even sharing a cigarette. True, it had made his eyes flare yellow in anger to see her with that boy. They had only just broken up, and Pennywise prayed that she wouldn't go back.  
This, when the boy said he loved (Y/N), and she couldn't say it back, the conversation escalated and a smile spread across Pennywise's glossy red lips.  
Watching them scream at each other made him giggle, bells jingling as his body bounced.  
The boy stormed off, flicking the remains of his cigarette off into the darkness. He slammed the door of his car shut as he got in, and sped off, leaving (Y/N) still on the hood of her car, huffing in exasperation. Pennywise watched as the smoke rose from her lips as she took her final drags and sauntered out of the field of long grass in which he had been watching them, bells ringing softly with each step.  
"You're not meant for him, (Y/N)" Pennywise said, standing at the edge of the road, eyes burning yellow.  
(Y/N) jumped, the metal beneath her groaning. "What the fuck!" She exclaimed, eyes darting over his figure.  
Although Pennywise had held back his desire as much as he could, strings of drool fell from his mouth, giving him away. His voice came out in a growl, making his hunger evident, but his hunger for what she didn't know.  
He had disrupted the safety of her environment, thus, checking over her shoulder like the smart little girl he knew she was, (Y/N) was already looking for an out. "Where the hell did you come from?"  
As she looked around, her concern grew. There was no other car that this /thing/ had pulled up in, and it was far too far away from anything else to believe he had walked from anywhere. As he stepped closer, his lack of an answer only disturbed her more.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" She asked, her fear presenting itself as anger as she demanded an answer. Pennywise took another step, beaming yellow eyes locked with hers. She backed away from him, but something about how his irises glowed captivated her. She couldn't look away.  
"That boy -" he said, voice cracking like a pre-pubescent teen. He pointed to the road that her ex had left from, finger dancing on the cool night breeze as he stuttered his next words. "He's not- not for you."

The way his voice shook with intensity sent shivers through (Y/N)'s body. The edges of his eyes turned orange and drool cascaded from his lips onto her leg. (Y/N) froze.  
The feeling of Pennywise' long, forked tongue as it ran, slick, along her neck suddenly snapped her from her daze. She shoved him back. "What the heck even are you?!" She yelled as he stumbled, sliding off the car hood and pushing him again.  
As Pennywise stood hunched and winded, he let out a breathy laugh. It slowly grew, gradually erupting from his belly like thunder, manic and deranged. (Y/N) stood her ground.  
"This," he said with a titter, "this is why you're my favourite, (Y/N). You're like a little firecracker!"  
"For the last time, Clown, who are you? What do you want? And how do you know my name?" (Y/N) asked through gritted teeth, her hands curled into fists.  
"Why, I'm Pennywise, the dancing clown!" He said with a bow, looking up at her from under his make up caked brow. "And I know lots about you, (Y/N). Yes, I know you very well. See, Pennywise has watched you, Firecracker." He began to circle her like a shark.  
"I watched you with that boy, that ch-child of a boy," His eyes flared, now forming crimson rings. "And," a giggle interrupted his sentence, "And Pennywise knows what his little Firecracker needs. Oh yes, yes believe me I do."  
That crazed laughter came again, briefly barrelling into the night. As it faded, he stopped in front of her, towering over her. Strings of drool fell from his mouth like streamers. She stepped away from him in fear but Pennywise caught her.  
She yelped as he pinched her chin, tilting her face to meet his gaze and holding her in place. "You're scared, and you should be, but I'm not here to hurt you."  
The softness in his voice was like velvet. It made her little heart slam against her ribs, but not out of fear. She felt calm as she looked into his eyes. The yellow in them glowed like a full moon in autumn, and beyond the light, stars danced. Tiny orbs shone within him, mesmerising as they came to the surface.  
(Y/N)'s next thought scared her more than anything else from the night; he was beautiful.  
Her eyes flickered to his lips. Shining in the moonlight like rubies, coated in saliva and sloppy red make-up. Like candy, they held the promise of sweetness. Pennywise grinned as her tongue ran over her lips. "Tell me, little firecracker, did he really give you what you wanted? Did he ever truly bring you to the edge, or push you over it?"  
(Y/N) found herself slowly shaking her head, eyes pleading as they locked with his once more.  
"Has anyone?"

"- N-no," she admitted, swallowing the nervous lump in her throat.  
A sudden claw in hip spun her around. Pennywise pushed her head down and she hit the hood of a car with a thud. The metal was cold beneath her cheek, and she let out a whimper. She could feel his bulge pressing against her ass.  
"Pennywise-"  
"P-p-pennywise," he mocked, bringing his lips to her ear. He gave her hair a tug as he let out a titter. "Don't you want to know how well you could be treated?"  
His rough voice sent shivers through her body. "Is that a yes?" The suggestion hung in the air, tempting like the sweetest candy. "I need to hear that magic word… P-P-Ple-"  
"Please," (Y/N) whined.  
"That's what Pennywise likes to hear," he growled, dragging his teeth along the nape of her neck as he pulled her pants down to her ankles. It didn't matter how soft his silk glove was, when it came down on her ass it stung. (Y/N) yelped in response.  
Pennywise ran his hand over the curve of her ass tenderly, fingers grazing against her wet lips.  
"Already ready to pop, firecracker?" There was an element of mockery in his voice. With a chuckle, he dipped inside.  
(Y/N) let out a satisfied moan as he pumped in and out, the squelches of her wet pussy filling the night. "Your dick feels better than any other I've ever had."  
Pennywise cackled. "Oh no no no, you're not ready for that yet," he said, voice shaking with laughter as he brought his slick coated fingers to her mouth.  
Instinctively she sucked on them, twirling her tongue around his silk covered digits, side eyeing him as he watched her. His mouth hung agape, pointed teeth glistening in the soft light, eyes burning like candle flame. His fingers left her mouth with a pop.  
"You don't know what I'm ready for."

It was almost a challenge.

Pennywise picked her up, suddenly and with ease, and spun her. She kicked off her pants and sat on the hood of the car at the mercy of him. He hooked a clawed hand under her knee and threw her leg over his shoulder, exposing her wet pussy to the cold wind. Slipping his hand under her shirt, he ran his finger down the ridge of her spine.  
(Y/N)'s back arched as she moaned, her head falling back as his name fell, stuttered, from her mouth.  
"Uh uh, firecracker," Pennywise growled as grabbed her neck and pulled her face towards his, "I want you to look at me." He planted a sloppy kiss on her lips as he fumbled with his pantaloons.  
A striking intensity settled on his face as he pulled away, the tip of his cock sitting at her entrance, and claws digging into her ass. She was dripping with need as his fingers tightened around her neck. As he slowly pushed into her, she clung to the filthy silk of his shirt and winced.  
He stretched her, gauging her reactions and revelling in the way her face contorted - a blissful mix of pain and pleasure. He had her walking the line like the most skilful tightrope walker.  
The first few strokes were slow and careful. He relished in the feeling of her hot and tight around him, of her slick dripping down his shaft. As her body relaxed around him, and her hand pulled at his waist, eager to have his length back inside every time he pulled out, he thrust quicker.

Bells jingled as the two built a rhythm. Pennywise wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, grunting as he pushed inside her heat.  
(Y/N) felt something against her thigh as she slid onto the base of his cock. Gingerly, she reached down to explore the sensation. As she did, a pair of tentacles curled around her hand. Shocked, but curious, she gripped them tight. Pennywise's pace seemed to increase as she did. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, hot breath against her shoulder, drool creeping over her breasts. She squeezed them, and the growls that followed spiked electricity between her thighs. Pennywise dug his claws into her back as she moaned.  
As the static in her belly grew stronger, she wiggled in his grasp, unable to keep still. (Y/N) tugged on tentacles between Pennywise's thighs as she felt herself approaching the edge of orgasm.  
The sound that rumbled from his mouth as she did was her only warning before he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Her skin split and blood cascaded over her chest. He thrust harder, frenzied by the taste on his tongue, his hips slapping against hers with a wet smack. (Y/N) gripped his shoulder, dizzying pain mingling with her orgasm in a feverish cocktail that made her eyes roll. She howled, thankful she'd chosen such a secluded spot as she screamed his name to the stars. Pennywise didn't ease up as she came. His cock continued plunging into her heat and it sent tingles through her body that settled in the back of her head like the buzz of a sugar rush. She was powerless against him as the high swept over her.  
Pennywise swiftly pulled off her shirt and pushed her back down onto the hood of the car. Giddy and light-headed, (Y/N) let out a giggle as she adjusted to the cold metal against her bare back. Pennywise hooked her other leg over his shoulder and grind deep inside her, claws piercing the skin on her thighs as he held her in place. Pennywise's brows furrowed and his grip tightened as drool fell from between clenched teeth. It landed on her skin crimson in colour and pooled on her stomach.  
Crazed and frightening, he pushed inside her such a need that his hand shook when he reached out and roughly groped her breast. His growls grew into roars as he dragged his nails between her boobs and down her belly, breaking skin. The clown's eyes turned the colour of the blood around his mouth, and he let out a deathly, inhuman howl as he filled her with cum.

The sudden stillness that fell over the world as Pennywise stood over (Y/N), taking deep, laboured breaths as his eyes melted back to blue, was euphoric in itself. (Y/N)'s body felt like it floated on a bed of sunlight. Her head spun, and although she meant to say something, she had yet to catch her breath.  
She felt a trickle of warm fluid between her legs as Pennywise pulled out, followed by a pang of electricity that made her twitch as he ran a digit over her slit, coating his finger in cum. He trailed it up her belly, over the gouges between her breasts and up the curve of her neck.  
When he brought it to her lips, it was the final offer - take him or leave him - Blood, cum, and all.  
Without hesitation, she sucked it off as he watched with amusement. Copper and sweetness danced on her tongue and she hummed happily as his lips curved into a smile.  
"Mm, tastes like cotton candy," she said, eyes meeting his. He grabbed her face and slammed his lips into hers. The kiss was feverish, short, and left her breathless once more.  
"Good little firecracker," he said with a grin as he pulled back. She giggled happily, cheeks flushing pink as away bashfully.  
"What can I say-" (Y/N) looked back, but suddenly found herself alone. As she sat up, looking around desperately in search of the Clown, she noticed the balloon hanging just in front of her. The pulled it towards her, and as she did a ring filled her ears. Attached to the bottom of the string was a small, round silver bell, and a note.

'Give me a ring the next time you're hungry for something sweet - Pennywise'

 **A/N ; As always, any reviews or feedback** **are a blessing so don't be shy**


End file.
